Princess Rosella
Princess Rosella, also known as Ro, is the main protagonist of Barbie as The Island Princess. She is voiced by Kelly Sheridan, and her singing is by Melissa Lyons. Story Rosella was shipwrecked when she was just 6 years old. She grew up in a far away island on the South Seas for 10 years, and she was raised by her animal friends named Sagi, the red panda, Azul, the peacock, and Tika, a baby elephant and is known as Ro since that is left of the nameplate on her trunk. One day, a visitor came into the island, he was a prince named Antonio. When Antonio is attacked by crocodiles, Rosella saves him. Rosella and Antonio quickly form a strong bond, and Antonio asks her if she would like to return with him to his kingdom. Never afraid of adventure, Rosella agrees in hope of finding her birth family. During the boat ride Rosella and Antonio fall in love, but Ro doesn't have a clue what they mean. When Ro and Antonio arrive at the kingdom Ro meets his three little sisters, Gina, Rita, and Sofia and also meets his parents King Peter, and Queen Danielle. After the intro, Ro and Antonio find out Antonio is betrothed to Princess Luciana. Princess Luciana, who is a sweet, kind, artistic, and polite girl realizes quickly that Antonio and Ro are already in love and so tries to tell her mother, but the evil Queen Ariana has other plans. The next day Ro tries to please Antonio's parents, but it all ends in disaster because of Ariana. In an attempt to cheer her up her animal family and Tallulah the monkey, suggest to go to the ball, Ro agrees and soon finds herself at the ball in a beautiful blue ball gown. Antonio asks her to dance, she tries to make an excuse at first, but then happily accepts. While dancing Antonio asks Ro to stay with him. Ro refuses saying that he and Luciana belong together, when Antonio tries to stop her, her she pleads for him to not make it harder for her. After the ball, Ro goes to Sagi for comfort. Sagi tells her that he saw a carriage with a flag that looked like the one that was washed up onto the island with her. When she found out that the owners of the carriage never had a daughter she leaves disappointed. While she isn't in the greenhouse, Antonio leaves her a note asking her to sail away with him after learning his marriage to Luciana has been moved up, but Tika hides it. When the sleeping herb spreads because of Queen Ariana, Ro is blamed and thrown in the dungeon. When Antonio learns this he is furious and begs for her release, knowing she didn't do anything. Rosella gets released, but Antonio takes back his throne and duties of marrying Luciana back to do it. While on the boat she and her animal family get thrown overboard. Tika nearly drowns but Ro calls the dolphins. They get back to Apollonia and start the tonic but they get caught, and Ro gives the tonic to Sagi and tells him to cure Tallulah. A guard captures Ro while another followed Sagi but Tika took the guard down and follows Sagi, Tika takes Antonio to Ro and Antonio stops the guard. Everyone else soon showed up and Antonio reminds his father about the deal they made. Ro soon tells everyone about Ariana's plan. Ariana tries to deny it, but Luciana finally confirms Ro's story, and Ariana tries to make a run for it, but is stopped by Ro. After all the excitement Antonio finally asks Ro to marry him, and though Ro hesitates she soon happily agreed. Antonio then hugs Ro, and King Peter welcomes her into the family. Rosella tells everyone her real name is Rosella '''and Queen Marissa steps forward Ro starts to sang a lullaby after finding out Rosella was her long lost daughter, the two hug. Soon the wedding of Rosella and Antonio takes place and the happy couple is seen sailing of into the sunset for their honeymoon on Rosella's Island finally having all their questions and dreams answered.There may be miracles awaiting,They may be closer than we know,When we have love to guide us as we go!!!' Personality Rosella is a brave, loving, determined and adventurous girl. She loves to sing, whether her friends want to sing with her or when she sings a lullaby to Tika that her mother taught her. But sometimes, she sings alone anywhere in the island, like a big mountain (Seen when she and her mother sings ''Right Here in My Arms: Reunion). She's also confused with civilization making her a bit unconfident. By the end of the movie Rosella had changed into a more responsible, and mature young woman but keeps her taste of adventure. Rosella is intelligent, knowing english while being on the island, calling the dolphins for help when she was dumped in the water, and keeping calm. She is also shown to be smart when she didn't get caught by the guards while entering the greenhouse, and also is skilled enough in tree-climbing that she taught Tallulah the monkey how to climb trees again. She is also shown to be a bit self-sacrificing, going back to the kingdom risking being thrown in the dungeon for the rest of her life or maybe even worst. She is also very loyal and a big animal lover. It can be presumed that she is a good teacher. She seems to be athletic too, being able to throw a branch right into a carriage's wheel. She is very sweet and friendly. She is also the first to realize Queen Ariana's plan, along with Sagi another scene in which she is shown to be smart. She is more friendly than polite as long as the people around her don't mind. She's very selfless. Appearance In General Rosella has light skin and blue eyes. Her hair color is blonde and she wears it in a braid with bangs that covers the other side of her hair. There was a tropical flower on the right side of her head. Rosella and her mother have very similar eyes when it comes to size and shape and these kind of eyes might run in their family. Her Island Dress This is her dress for 10 years. She wears a white sleeveless dress that was folded and there was a knot on the other side. She wears a flower bracelet on her left hand. She has Vine with a flower like a bracelet round her ankle and has been bare feet since childhood. Tea Party Rosella wears a pink dress for the tea party. It is magenta with light pink and a small blue bow. She wears pink flats with a pink flower on her hair. The middle of her skirt has tiny roses embroidered on it. The Ball Rosella's new gown was designed by her animal friends. Her dress is ocean blue with sparkles added by Tika. The bodis has pink wavy cuts and her sleeves are long with mesh at the ends. Her skirt has a pink, transparent wrap, with designs painted by Sagi. Azul kindly gave some of his feathers to form pink peacock feathers attached on the back of the dress. She also holds a bouquet of roses. Rosella wears a necklace and pink flat shoes. Her hair was tied into a bun (The bun was also used by Princess Genevieve in ''Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses''). The Wedding Her wedding gown is white and gold. The sleeves is puffed and there was gold middle parting in the top. The skirt also have a middle parting on it, too. Her hair is borrowed from Princess Anneliese in ''Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper'' and the crown was also borrowed from Genevieve in Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. She has a string of pearls attached to the top of the dress. Relationships. Tika: Tika is one of Rosella's best friends. Tika is very loyal to Ro, and Ro is loyal to Tika. Rosella is a Big sister/Mother figure to Tika. Tika likes being the center of Ro's attention, and gets frightened and jealous that Ro would forget her if she fell in love and married Prince Antonio. Ro is very forgiving and understanding to Tika even after Tika hides a romantic note from Antonio. Sagi: Sagi is a very good friend to Rosella. He gives her advice when she's in doubt. She seems to go to him when she has a problem. Sagi seems to look at Ro as his adopted daughter. Which Ro is in a way, since he and Azul raised her. Sagi is very proud of Rosella and he once comments that she's a princess in his eyes. It was Sagi's idea for Rosella to go to the ball. Sagi helps Ro in everyway he can. Sagi is also very understanding and always listens to Ro's opinions. Azul: Unlike Sagi, Azul and Rosella are more like siblings. They seem to disagree at times but are actually very supportive when the other is in doubt. Rosella cares deeply for Azul's well-being, and Azul(though he seems self-centered) cares a lot about Rosella. Azul is willing to give away some feathers for Rosella's dress proving that he cares a lot about her. Tallulah: Ever since they've met Tallulah and Rosella had been friends. Tallulah is very supportive of Ro and helps cheer her up. Rosella helps Tallulah learn how to climb again after learning she'd forgotten how to. Rosella also is very kind and friendly to the monkey and is also supportive. Prince Antonio: Rosella and Prince Antonio have been in love ever since they've met on Rosella's island. Antonio was the first to realize his feelings for Rosella, and his goal throughout most of the movie was to marry Ro or make sure that Ro was happy. Antonio has shown many times that he deeply cares for Ro. Ro also cares alot about Antonio and was upset temporarily about Antonio being betrothed to Luciana even though she hides it. Antonio also loves Rosella to the point that he is willing to let her go and live his life with someone he doesn't love if it meant Rosella were to be free and be happier without him. Antonio trusts Ro and defends her in front of his father. Antonio is not afraid to admit his love for Ro. Rosella wants the best for Antonio. Rosella obviously cares more about Antonio's 'happiness' than her own; Rosella doesn't want Antonio to make a mistake she thinks he'll regret one day. Princess Luciana: Rosella and Princess Luciana are good friends. They are both supportive for each other and are kind to each other. Unlike most these two are not against each other. Instead these girls care for each other and don't want to ruin the other's future. When Luciana heard what her mother say a mean thing to Rosella she stood up for her and when her evil mom tripped the royal butler to poor tea on Rosella she helped her clean the tea off her dress and at the ending of the movie she wanted Rosella to marry Antonio because the two were made for each other. Both girls care a lot about the other's feelings. Gallery Ro1.png|Ro as a child Ro2.png|Ro, with Azul and Sagi Ro3.png|Ro singing a lullaby ro4.png|Ro, on a ship to civilization ro5.png|Ro in the castle's garden ro6.png|Ro at a tea party ro7.png|Ro, being styled by Tallulah ro8.png|Ro, in her new gown ro9.png|Antonio asking to dance with Ro ro10.png|Ro, talking to a horse Ro11.png|Ro knows everyone is in danger ro12.png|Ro, revealing Ariana as the culprit ro13.png|"Ro, will you marry me?" ro14.png|Ro, reunited with her mother ro15.png|Ro, marrying Antonio 41PzkLgpwXL.jpg|Rosella as a doll Rosella-character info.jpg Quotes *''Rosella (Her first line): "(Laughs) Come on, Tika!"'' *''Rosella (Stopping the crocodiles): "Riki! Taj! Kiki, that's enough! (Then, she spots another one almost trying to bit the prince's leg) Fang, don't even think about it!"'' *''Rosella (After the crocodiles swim away): "Sorry about that. We're not used to visitors. Who are you?"'' *''Rosella (After Antonio asks her to dance with him):"No,no...look at all these people."(After Antonio says "They've seen dancing before"): "I have no idea what I'm doing."'' *''Rosella (singing): Everybody is born to care, it's something we were meant to share, not to keep to ourselves all alone".'' Trivia *Rosella is the second princess to be initially unaware of her identity as a princess, the first being Rapunzel, and the third being Blair Willows. *Next to Odette and Erika, Rosella is the third princess to not have pink as her main dress's color. *Next to Erika, Rosella was the second princess to be thrown in the dungeon. *Princess Lorena from Barbie as Rapunzel also has a peacock inspired dress. *Rosella is the second princess to sing to her animal sidekick to help it over a problem, the first being Erika. *Her father might have died in the shipwreck. Category:Barbie heroines Category:Princesses Category:Barbie as The Island Princess characters Category:Barbie's Roles